Engaged
by Lily G Parker
Summary: Nell Jones is engaged and only Eric and Hetty seem to know about it. What happens when Nell has to go undercover? Will she be able to go through with the wedding? Slightly AU and very, very, very fluffy.


**A/N:**** This just came to me and I'm not really sure because I wrote pretty fast and I have a concussion right now. It was just something to do that did not make my head hurt any more. So here it is. I hope you like it.**

**-Lily **

**Disclaimer- I do not own these characters. Although I have been wondering if the actors, actresses, or writers read things on Fanfiction.**

* * *

Nell walked into OSP with a smile on her face. There were only two weeks left. Two weeks until she had someone she could call a husband. She was nervous, but her excitement outweighed that by far.

As Nell walked past the Bullpen, she waved to Kensi who was the only one there. Kensi jumped up excitedly and ran over to Nell.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Kensi asked, grabbing Nell's left hand. Nell looked confused until she noticed what Kensi was looking at. It was a simple engagement ring that suited her perfectly. Her face reddened as she snatched back her hand, slipped the ring off her finger, and stuffed it into her pocket.

"I meant to take that off before." Nell looked at the ground, refusing to look at Kensi. "Well, I'm gonna head up to Ops."

Nell turned on her heals and started up the steps with Kensi calling after her, "You never answered my question!"

The sliding doors of Ops swished open and she walked in, only to stop and stare at her partner with his hair still wet from surfing.

"Did you have a good extra hour of sleep?" Eric asked without turning around. Nell walked over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek and sat down in her swivel chair.

"Yup. You know one day you're going to say something to the wrong person," she teased him. His lips curved into a smile. Nell continued, "I just had a close shave with Kensi, I forgot to take my ring off."

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing, I just came up here." Eric smiled. They did not want anyone to know until the right moment. They held each other's gaze until Eric's computer pinged.

"Looks like we've got a case." Eric sighed as he looked over the file.

"What's wrong?"

"We are going to have to put you in the field, Nell." A sad smile flitted across his face. "It's a deep undercover."

"How long?" She asked with her voice filled with dread.

"I don't know," Eric said as he stood up from his chair, "You can whistle. I'll talk to Hetty."

* * *

The team saw a worried Eric walk into Hetty's office, but they could only hear snippets of their conversation.

"…anyone else we could send?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Beal."

"But Hetty…only two weeks away."

"We'll try to get her back in time for…"

The team looked at each other. Even though the listened into the conversation, they still had no idea what was going on. Just then they heard a whistle from upstairs. They looked up and were not all that surprised to see a slightly sad Nell.

They all traipsed upstairs thinking that this one was going to be a bad one.

As Nell briefed them, they started to understand why Eric looked so desperate. Nell was going to have to go undercover as a married couple with one of them. Eric was just jealous. There was no real danger with this case, only the fact that it was going to last for a while. But Kensi knew something else was up.

_Oh my god, _thought Kensi, as she started to unscramble the mystery, _Her wedding is in two weeks and she didn't tell anyone except Eric and Hetty, I wonder who the special guy is. I guess I'll have to ask her later._

The doors of Ops swished open as Hetty and a distraught Eric walked in.

"Miss Jones and Mr. Deeks will be going undercover for this case. It could last up to a month, if that is the case, then there will be a one week break in the case starting two weeks from today," Hetty said. She looked at Eric whose frown had morphed into a smile before glancing at Nell who looked like it was her birthday. Hetty nodded her head down with a smile and turned around and left.

"Well, I guess you and me should head down to wardrobe," Nell said, pointing between herself and Deeks.

"I'll help you with that," Kensi said and the three of them headed downstairs.

Kensi was trying to help Nell pick out the right clothes for a married woman, but Nell did not seem to want her help.

"I think I know what a married woman wear, Kens."

"Is that because you're going to be one in two weeks?" Nell just stared at her, not quite sure what to say, "Nell, I know you're getting married, so spill. Who's the lucky guy?" Nell still did not stay anything. She did not want to give up any of that information yet. "Come on, Nell. Tell me something. He must be special. How'd he win you over?" Nell blushed and caved, but she still did not tell her who he was.

"Well to be honest, he gave me flowers and asked me out. That was all it took. I was already in love with him." _Wow_, thought Nell, _It still feels strange to admit that to anyone except him._ Kensi looked at her for a second.

"Seriously? That's all it took?" Nell just nodded her head. "So when do I get to meet this awesome guy?"

"You might have, kind have already met him?" Nell said, but more as a question than a statement.

"So when am I going to meet him as your fiancé?" Kensi asked, seemingly unfazed by Nell's previous statement.

"Perhaps today. I think we might officially ask you all to the wedding, but Kensi, I did want to ask you this at some point," Nell said uncertainly. Kensi nodded her head encouragingly and Nell continued, "Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Really? I kind of assumed that you'd ask your sister. I'd love to be your maid honor!" Kensi gave Nell a big hug and said, "You sure you don't want any help?"

"Yup."

"Okay," Kensi said as she started to walk away. She looked over her shoulder and said, "By the way, congratulations!"

Nell smiled and continued to work on her wardrobe for the upcoming weeks.

* * *

Nell and Deeks were packed and ready to head out. The whole team was in Ops preparing last minute details. Once everything was put together, Nell and Deeks were to go to their new house straight away. Eric was upset to have his fiancé leave. He was going to miss her even though he would talk to her every day.

The meeting ended, but everyone was still there. Eric walked over to Nell and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "You be safe, okay?" he whispered, but everyone still heard him. Nell nodded slowly and then gave him a hug. He leaned down and whispered much more quietly so that only she could hear, "I think we should tell them." She nodded into his shirt. She pulled back slightly and did what nobody except Eric expected. She kissed him.

Kensi stood there with a smile that crept onto her face. Deeks, Callen, and Sam just stood there with their mouths agape. "Wh-what?" Deeks managed to stutter out just a little bit shocked. Nell broke the kiss and smiled up at Eric.

"So Eric's the guy. Congrats to both of you," Kensi said.

"How does she know?" Eric asked.

"Maid of honor. Of course she figured it out herself," Nell said holding out her hand into which Eric placed a ten dollar bill.

"I'll pretend you win. She figured most of it out. They didn't," Eric said, gesturing behind him.

"Wait a second…Maid of honor?" Sam asked looking to his partner for conformation. Callen looked at Sam, not quite comprehending what was happening.

"Marriage?" Callen asked. Nell reached into her pocket and grabbed out her ring which she placed in its rightful place on her finger. She leaned against Eric and looked over to the agents. She looked up to Eric again and he gave her and encouraging nod.

"We are getting married in exactly two weeks," Nell admitted.

"And we would like to officially invite you to our wedding," Eric finished seamlessly.

"Well, I sure would like to be there," Deeks said, being the first to get over the shock, "Congratulations!...Wait…," he turned to Kensi, "You knew about this and didn't share this wealth of information?"

"I only found out this morning," Kensi defended herself.

"Congratulations guys, We'll be there," Callen answered for both himself and his shocked partner.

"Yeah, congratulations," Sam said. "How didn't I figure that out?" Sam muttered, beating himself up for not noticing what was right in front of him.

Eric turned to Deeks. "Will you be the best man?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"You better keep my fiancé safe out there."

"Will do."

Eric turned back to Nell who was looking up at him and gave her a soft, sweet kiss. "Be safe for me out there."

"I will. I'll miss you.'

"We'll be talking to each other every day and I'll see you in two weeks, but I'll miss you too." Nell hugged him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Nell stepped out of his embrace and immediately missed his warmth. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door with Deeks following closely behind her.

"And I thought that Eric couldn't keep a secret for anything," Sam said shaking his head slightly. He patted Eric's back on the way out, "Congratulations man, but you better not hurt her." Eric nodded, but he did not need the warning. He would never do anything to hurt her.

He headed over to his swivel chair, preparing himself to work for two weeks without his partner.

* * *

**A/N:**** Drop me a review. I like to know what people think of my stories. Thank you **** And also if you know if writers do read things on Fanfiction tell me because I swear I read something very similar to last night's episode.**

**-Lily **


End file.
